


Calm and Quiet

by PinkPhantom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPhantom/pseuds/PinkPhantom
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning on 221B Baker Street.





	Calm and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone!
> 
> I'm finally getting myself out of the rut and writing again. It's been a few years since I last posted anything (writer's block is quite stubborn).
> 
> Decided to start out small and write a cute little drabble for you all.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy,
> 
> Ashy :3

The morning air was delicate as soft, early sunlight seeped in through the windows of the flat. The room was silent save for the typical cabbie or witty conversations of passersby that could be heard from the street below. The sounds of Mrs. Hudson’s busy footsteps and steam-spouting kettle gently floated up the stairway, dancing along with the delicious scent of tea that filled the room with a soothing aroma.

John appreciated these mornings, the ones where he could finally allow himself to take a short breather before he gets pulled alongside his curly-haired companion on another heart-pumping adventure he would later write about in fascinating detail.

He laid back on the sofa, resting his head on the armrest. He had woken up to a missing Sherlock, and after concluding that he was nowhere within the building, he decided to reside in the lounge to patiently wait for him.

It wasn’t long before his companion returned, holding bags full of groceries.

“You went shopping?” John asked, rising up to a sitting position.

“Yes.” Sherlock caught John’s quizzical gaze. “What? Can I not shop on my own? I am perfectly capable of spending money at the grocer’s without the world imploding.”

“Christ, Sherlock-”

“I just wanted to let you sleep in.”

John let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, a grin on his face.

“The self-checkout machine was gratuitously insufficient, though I suppose approaching a human cashier wouldn’t be much different. God, I wonder how normal people deal with this every-”

“Sherlock, shut up and lay with me.”

Sherlock froze mid-sentence, gazing at John as he laid back on the sofa in his previous position. He took a deep breath and shrugged his coat off. “Okay.”

After resting the coat on his chair, he joined John on the sofa, lying between his legs and resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest as his long legs draped over the armrest. John sluggishly ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls as the morning continued on, calm and quiet.

“Thank you for letting me sleep in,” John said, pressing his lips to Sherlock’s head.

“Have anything else to do today?” Sherlock asked him.

“Let’s just stay right here.”

“This is probably the first time ever that I’m ever going to agree with you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Before Sherlock could respond, John was already asleep, and he could feel the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest beneath his head. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook him as he fell into a comfortable slumber.

The rest of the morning remained calm and quiet.


End file.
